


A Different Point Of View

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Frantic Sherlock Holmes, Holmes Brothers, Hurt, Injured Molly Hooper, John Helps To Save Molly's Life, Molly lives, Near Death, POV First Person, POV Mycroft Holmes, Promises, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Leaves To Get Revenge, Silent Witness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mycroft watches as Sherlock nearly loses the woman he loves, and makes a promise when she survives.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	A Different Point Of View

**Author's Note:**

> This was another (very late) mod gift for **4gap3** , who gave me the prompt " _I see blood,so much blood....... Then I see the root of it.one word,no a person,my friend Molly Hooper_ " and Molly's near death.

“I see blood, so much blood,” Sherlock’s voice is frantic as he dials for an ambulance. To his left is the root of it. One word...no, a person. A friend. Molly Hooper. John Watson is by her side, attempting to save her life while Sherlock gets help for her. I’ve never heard him so frantic before, but I’d never thought that Dr. Hooper would be at serious risk, not since the stunt our sister pulled. Dr. Hooper had not been in danger then, but it had made Sherlock think otherwise, the ruse.

And even with the confessions made that day, with the obvious signs that my brother was truly and deeply in love with Dr. Hooper, they remained apart.

And now he might lose her.

John snaps that he needs to stop the blood and immediately my hands go to my neck and I undo my tie. It would make a good tourniquet, and I can stand its loss if that means Dr. Hooper will live. Sherlock watches as John works on her the way he did not try to save his wife at the aquarium, something I am sure he regrets each and every day. Perhaps if he can save Dr. Hooper, some of his guilt will ease.

The man responsible for the wounds is long gone, but he’ll be found. If I don’t find him first, Sherlock will. This cannot stand, this assault on the woman he loves. Sherlock’s retribution will be more brutal than mine would, but that’s because it’s so much more personal for him.

The bleeding is stopped and the ambulance sirens can be heard. Sherlock goes to the door and opens it to let them in. I wonder if Dr. Hooper will go home again if she survives this ordeal.

When. It’s better to think in the positive, if only for the sake of my brother. When Dr. Hooper is well, I think things will change greatly. He’d almost lost her once, or so he’d thought, and that had been enough to pull out confessions of love. But now, with her blood on his clothes and John’s hands, she was closer to slipping from his grasp and that, I believe, will cause a change in actions.

The paramedics come in and John has done a good job stabilizing her, it seems. She’s alive. Whether she’ll remain so is touchy, but at least she’s got a shot. But Sherlock insists on going with her and it’s time for me to pull out identification and insist they allow him in the ambulance. That’s all I can do for now.

I hope it’s enough.

**\---**

She’ll live, and for that I’m grateful. I don’t want to think about the state Sherlock would be in if he’d lost her; he’s not fragile but his heart...well, this is the boy who wanted to be a pirate. He was a good boy before...everything. He had an open heart and would run with his arms open and to see that had disappeared was saddening.

To have it come back had been a blessing, and if he had lost the woman he loved…

I don’t pretend to understand the emotion the way my brother feels it. He’s given her space and time and not mentioned the phone call Eurus put them through, as far as I know, but he’s made no move to move forward. It seems he’s been content in just the knowledge that she loves him, and knowing now that he truly does love her. But I doubt that can stay now. Now is the time for action. For revenge and retribution, obviously, but also for forward momentum. The stagnated state they were in did neither of them any good, and if the sight of Sherlock asleep next to her sitting in a chair and holding her hand doesn’t warm her heart than perhaps she doesn’t deserve him.

But he will love her, and she will love him, and we’ll see what happens next.

**\---**

“Keep her safe,” Sherlock says softly as he prepares to chase the bastard who harmed her wherever he might think to hide. It might all be a trap for all we know, with Dr. Hooper as bait, but if it’s a trap I’m sure my brother will find a way out of it. I’d prefer if the bastard is brought in alive but if he dies in the process...the world won’t miss him much. Sherlock has killed before for less. Sherlock has killed for love before, albeit a different type of love.

If he kills again to avenge the woman who has his heart, I don’t suppose the world would be worse for it.

But I hope he doesn’t; Dr. Hooper...Molly Hooper...deserves to face her accuser, even if he’s later put in the deepest darkest hole in the world. She deserves her closure, to not feel the need to look over her shoulder. To not think the worst of my brother, who would only do it out of his love for her. She deserves more than she may get.

“I will,” I say, and this is a promise I intend to keep. Not that Molly hadn’t been under my protection before but it will be tightened now. If she won’t go back home perhaps I will offer her a room in my own fortress until Sherlock returns. I wouldn’t normally do that, but this woman...she is the light in my brother’s life. She is part of the reason he has opened his arms to the world again, and I will do anything to make sure my brother goes as closely back to the boy he had been before everything that was done by Eurus, by myself, by the world.

“Thank you,” he says before he leaves. One last visit to Molly, I suppose, and then he’s off. When he’ll return, I have no idea, but I do know no force on Heaven or Earth, or even Hell itself, will stop him from making sure Molly is safe.

Of that, I am most sure.


End file.
